Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon X
Pokémon X & Y is the 124th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon X and Y. It was published on November 15, 2016. Pokémon X & Y ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon X & Y on YouTube "You played the classics, you've played the sequels, you played the classics again with an incredibly slight upgrade. Now experience the game that brought the Pokémon franchise kicking and screaming into the future." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon X & Y'' Script You've played the classics, you've played the sequels, you've played the classics again with incredibly slight upgrades. Now, experience the game that dragged the ''Pokémon ''franchise kicking and screaming into the future. By changing the aesthetics and as little else as they possibly could. ''Pokémon X and Y'' Immerse yourself in the world of Pokémon f''rom a different perspective, as Game Freak finally brings the series into the 3D era. Bringing life into the world and taking the series tropes like bad parents, tree-ass professors, melodramatic rivals and bad guys and color-coordinated gangs, from two-dimensional stereotypes and cliches into three-dimensional stereotypes and cliches. And don't think you're getting great camera control, because that's definitely not in there for at least five more games. What you'd expect? It's still ''Pokémon '' Enter the Kalos region, yet another region with eight gyms and a suspiciously convenient difficulty curve, except this one's real French. As X & Y introduces a plethora of new features such as: playing dress-up with fun hats; a new Pokémon type with unintuitive strengths and weaknesses to remember Fairy; Sky and Horde Battles, because the combat wasn't quite tedious enough; ''Digimon-style Mega Evolutions that make your Pokémon into Super Saiyans; and Pokémon-Amie, a way to get closer to your Pokémon ''through petting. Which is a fun, harmless mini-game. Definitely not a nod to creepy fanfiction fetishists. Nope. So put on your beret, shine those Mega Stones, and get ready for yet another trip down the fantasy dog-fighting hole, because there's a whole less more Pocket Monsters to horde, and yes, we're still gonna name 'em all. Ah dang, here we go again. Starring: * Rastamon Vibration (Chespin) * Buffalo Billmon (Quilladin) * Robotech (Chesnaught) * Ear Hair Issues (Fennekin) * Actually a Fursuit (Braixen) * JNCO Jeans (Delphox) * Don't Blink (Froakie) * Kermit-sama (Frogadier) * Tonguealingus (Greninja) * All Hangs on Derp (Bunnelby) * Shrugs Bunny (Diggersby) * Berb (Fletchling) * Berb Berb Berb (Fletchinder) * Berb is the Werb (Talonflame) * Nibbler (Scatterbug) * 2Spewpa4Me (Spewpa) * M. Butterfree (Vivillon) * ''Kimba the White Lion (Litleo) * Kimba 2: Kimba's Pride (Pyroar) * Flabe Blade (Flabebe) * Heavy Floette Day (Floette) * Florges and the Machine (Florges) * Dog with Bib (Skiddo) * Goatsie (Gogoat) * Panda Express (Pancham) * P.F. Changs (Pangoro) * Sia the Dog (Furfrou) * Norman Bates (Espurr) * West Hollywood Meowth (Meowstic) * Sword Job (Honedge) * Double Penetration (Doublade) * Edgelord (Aegislash) * La Croix (Spritzee) * RuPaul's Drag Race (Aromatisse) * Flying Nimbus (Swirlix) * Hemmoroids Up Close (Slurpuff) * Mr. Mackey (Inkay) * Molluskstation (Malamar) * Underwater Diglett (Binacle) * All the High Fives (Barbaracle) * Skrelplix (Skrelp) * The Demogorgon (Dragalge) * Claun Shoes (Clauncher) * Blue Lobster (Clawitzer) * Nintendo Switch (Helioptile) * Dinosaur Batman (Heliolisk) * Live Action Yoshi (Tyrunt) * Flamboyasaurus Sex (Tyrantrum) * Littlefoot (Amaura) * Bird Fail (Aurorus) * Lolita (Sylveon) * Mexicrow (Hawlucha) * Kirkland Pikachu (Dedenne) * Cum Rock (Carbink) * Booger (Goomy) * Electric Boogerloo (Sliggoo) * Dragon Dildo (Goodra) * When You Need a Pokemon Design in 5 Minutes (Klefki) * Deku Scrub (Phantump) * Groot (Trevenant) * Pumpkin Spice Latte (Pumpkaboo) * Halloween Merkin (Gourgeist) * Tip of the Iceberg (Bergmite) * The Rest of the Iceberg (Avalugg) * Skullcandy (Noibat) * Beats By Dre (Noivern) * By Your Powers Combined, I'm a Gay Deer! (Xerneas) * My Dick is Thiiiiiis Big (Yveltal) * Settlers of Catan (Zygarde) * Lady Gaga's Buttplug (Diancie) * Kazaam! (Hoopa) * And... Stargate SG-1 (Volcanion) for ''Pokémon X & Y ''was 'Pokémon: Style Savvy.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Pokémon: Style Savvy'' Okay, why did they call this one ''Pokémon X & Y when it's literally the only one with a Z axis? Step it up, Game Freak! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including 'Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokemon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokemon Black & White, Pokemon Sun & Moon, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for ''Pokémon: The First Movie.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon X & Y ''has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his write-up on the video, Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote "let’s be honest, we’re here to see the new names they gave to the pokemonsters. Instead of letting autocorrect do the work, Screen Junkies and Smosh Games do a deep analysis of the Pokemon’s attributes and assign it a thoughtful new nickname, by which we really mean they glance at it and say, “Ha, that kind of looks like a dildo robot; let’s call it Dildotron.” Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird, Max Song, Alex Hluch, Mari Takahashi, Spencer Gilbert & Josh Mattingly Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by: Jon Bailey Titles designed by: Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer: Pokémon X & Y ' - Viral Viral Videos article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Pokemon X And Y’ Gives Them All Accurate New Names ' - Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailers: Pokemon X And Y '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Japan